The subject invention relates to a type of swimming goggles, particularly to a structural improvement of swimming goggles involving a nose bridge that is equipped with a soft protective pad, providing comfortable contact with the user's nose.
Conventionally, the construction of swimming goggles involved lens frames, lenses, a nose bridge, a protective pad, and a headset. Wherein the nose bridge serves to join the lens frames, the headset is fastened onto the user's head; while the protective pad, which is resistant to water seepage, provides comfortable contact with the user's face. Different users have different face shapes and different distances between their eyes, though comfortable contact can be achieved by adjusting the nose bridge and the tension of the headset. The protective pad for better fitting with the user's face and the nose bridge in contact with the user's nose, also play important roles to the comfort of fit when the user is wearing swimming goggles. The prior design of swimming goggles involved a protective pad, either of a sucking disc type or a foam sponge type, which did not have the same tight fitting and comfort to the user's face, but since they are both of soft materials, they can be accepted by consumers. However, a nose bridge serves simultaneously with the function of joining two lens frames, so it is often made of a hard material, resulting in an uncomfortable feeling of poor contact with the nose ridge. Please refer to FIG. 1 for illustration of the nose bridge 50 on conventional swimming goggles 5 being made of a hard material in the joining of lens frames 51 and 52 on two sides. When the goggles are worn on the user's face, as shown in FIG. 2, the hard material of the nose bridge 50 will roughly contact the nose ridge 60, so the comfort level when wearing the goggles may not be very high.